poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Grand Radiance Ball Transcript
Here's the transcript for The Grand Radiance Ball The opening begins at Soleanna castle, the servants are putting up the decorations, ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. Scarlet: I just love royal balls, ???, ???. Kiki: Me too! ???, ???. ???, ???. Vladimir: ???, ???. King Lucas: ???, ???. Vladimir: Of course, Your majesty. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: Attention all students. I have an exciting announcement. ???, ???. ???, ???. Students: (oohing, aahing) Caleb Lightheart: A tour? At the castle? Harmony Briar: Oooh! That is exciting! Talia Raybrandt: It certainly is, Harmony. ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Headmistress Raybrandt, ???, ???. Talia Raybrandt: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. (doors opening) ???, ???. Vladimir: Ah! There you are. The students of Lion Tail. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Umm... Hi. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Thank you, Uh... sir. ???, ???. Vladimir: Vladimir, the King's royal butler at your service. ???, ???. Vladimir: Now, ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Formal outfits? For what? Vladimir: Tomorrow night's Grand Radiance Ball will be, ???, ???. Boris Taurus: Wow! Soren Lockwood: That's cool. ---- The tour continues around the castle, ???, ???. Vladimir: And this is the royal dining room. Which of course, right next to, the royal kitchen. ???, ???. Students: (sniffing) Lily Flinch: Mmh! Cookies. Boris Taurus: Cakes. Judy Lockwood: Pies. Students: (sniffing) Yum! Caleb Lightheart: Mmh! Everything smells so good. Harmony Briar: I'll say. I'm getting hungry just looking at them. Vladimir: All for the Radiance ball. Harmony Briar: ???, ???. Dario Griffin: ???, ???. ---- Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: Viktor! (to Caleb) ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- Hugo: ???, ???. I can't dance. Everyone: (gasp) Caleb Lightheart: You can't?! Hugo: No. ???, ???. Genevieve: ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: Aw, come on, Lydia! Lydia Tremaine: Tonight, the three of us are going to be the envy of everyone at the ball. Calliope Tremaine: Do you really think so, Lydia? Lydia Tremaine: I know so. Now stand still, Lenora. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Our family has always been known for its fascinating riches. ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine Ow! Lydia Tremaine: ...???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: Lydia, you're hurting me! Lydia Tremaine: Beauty knows no pain, girls! ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Aright, let's go over this again. ???, ???. Lydia: Tremaine: If I've done job right, there's no reason on earth that a gentlemen shouldn't pick one of us to dance tonight. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Now girls, do you remember what Mother taught us? Lenora Tremaine: Well, first I flutter my eye lashes. Lydia Tremaine: Excellent. Calliope Tremaine: I'm going to start with a curtsy. ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: Then I'm gonna start with a curtsy too. ???, ???. Calliope Tremaine: Then I get to flutter my eye lashes. Lenora Tremaine: Then I'm gonna my eye lashes too. Lydia Tremaine: Let's... Uh, let's move on. Tell me what you're going to say to the guests, Lenora? Lenora Tremaine: Well... Mother said to show them that there's more to me then mere beauty. So, I thought I might reside a poem. Calliope Tremaine: A poem? Lenora Tremaine: What's wrong with that? Lydia Tremaine: I think that's a wonderful idea. But whatever you do, girls, we can't let the others know how cleaver we are. Men can't stand be around smart women. Lenora and Calliope: Yes, sister. Lydia Tremaine: And for Pete's sake, Lenora, stop scratching yourself! ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: I can't help it, Lydia. You know how I get itchy when I'm nervous. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: And what are you going to say, Calliope? Calliope Tremaine: Well, Lydia. I've been working on my naturally infectious laughter. Lenora Tremaine: Excuse me? Calliope Tremaine: Tonight, I'm going to laugh infectiously at all of Jester's jokes. ???, ???. Calliope Tremaine: (laughs, snorts) Lydia Tremaine: I beg you, Calliope. Whatever you do, try not to snort. Calliope Tremaine: Yes, Lydia. Lydia Tremaine: And Lenora, you must try not to scratch. Remember, girls, we hide our flaws.... Lenora and Calliope: Until after the party. Lydia Tremaine: That's right. Caleb Lightheart: But, Lydia. Shouldn't people like you for who you are in spite of everything? ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: How quint. Tell me, Caleb, what would you say when you meet the King and Queen? Caleb Lightheart: I don't know. Lydia Tremaine: Pfft! Of course you don't. And what about the rest of you? Do-Li Ling: Well, ???, ???. Harmony Briar: ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???, ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Very impressive. Lenora Tremaine: Oh, that sounds so romantic. Calliope Tremaine: Say it again, Viktor. Viktor Redfox: ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Princess Elena: Hi, Hugo. Hugo: (screams) ???, ???. Hugo: Oh! Princess Elena! I didn't see you. Princess Elena: (giggles) ???, ???. Here. Let me help you up. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Vladimir: Presenting their royal majesties, The royal family of Soleanna. Crowd: (clapping and cheering) Vladimir: King Lucas. Crowd: (clapping) Vladimir: Queen Isabella. Crowd: (clapping) Vladimir: Prince James. Crowd: (clapping) Vladimir: And Princess Elena. ???, ???, ???, ???. Vladimir: Let the Grand Radiance Ball begin. ???, ???. Caleb Lightheart: Wow, there's a lot of people. Harmony Briar: ???, ???. Do-Li Ling: ???, ???. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Lenora Tremaine: I WANT A CHANCE AT HIM!! ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: Be quiet, Lenora. We've got plenty of patience. ???, ???. ---- ???, ???. Viktor Redfox: Lenora, what's wrong? Do you have an itch? Lenora Tremaine: No, Viktor. What makes you say that? Viktor Redfox: Because you just scratched yourself. Lenora Tremaine: No I didn't. ???, ???. Lydia Tremaine: (slaps her face, groans) Viktor Redfox: You just did it again. Lenora Tremaine: I don't think so. ???, ???. ---- Emperor Mandible: Hello, King Lucas. Crowd: (gasp) King Lucas: Mandible? ???, ???. Emperor Mandible: ???, ???.